His Traitor
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: Azmeth has one final talk with his creation. [Sequel to Beginnings]


**His 'Traitor'**

**A Ben 10 Oneshot**

* * *

Well, here's the sequel to Beginnings.

Azmeth gets to see his creation one last time as Ben searches for the Creator of the Omnitrix, trying to stop the Self Destruct he set off.

How much had its creator changed...

* * *

Something buzzed in his head. He ignored it. So many times had aliens attempted to duplicate the signal for his creation, but he knew significantly what it felt like. They were trying to draw him out into the open, to capture him and steal...

He looked over to the stand where the Omnitrix used to be.

He grimaced and turned away. Long ago, he had finished his creation—the Omnitrix—and sent it away with Xylene in full knowledge that it would safely reach the Council, on a planet called Tornncho. But he had received the distress call from the Omnitrix—something had happened far from the intended point, and his watch crashed onto the planet below—he didn't know the name.

Then, a sharp buzz shot through his head. He groaned and put a large hand to his head. "What?" he whispered to himself.

It was the SDM signal—Self Destruct Mechanism—from the Omnitrix. It was the true signal. But...that could only mean one thing.

The Omnitrix found a host.

He slammed a hand down in the metal table, effectively bending it and sending it to the floor. Who would be so stupid as to activate the SDM? Who would be so careless as to doom them all?

_Creator..._ a voice said in his head.

He growled out loud. _Who is he?_ Azmeth demanded.

_A human._

Azmeth visibly took a step back. _A human? A human??? Your programming told you to find the perfect host to use your powers. It was supposed to be the leader of the Council._

_I have observed this 'Council' and none of them are the one,_ the Omnitrix answered. _This human—this young human—holds the potential to do what you programmed me to do._

_You are flawed. He will come here, and I will allow you to detonate._

There was a long pause, before: _Time is slim. As we speak, we are approaching Xenon. Do not expect Benjamin to give up this fight. The Master will win. You will help him._

Azmeth winced. _**The Master??**_

* * *

A crash caught his attention, but did not surprise him. Silly, how 'The Master' would use the DNA of an Arburian Pelarota to break down the door.

"You are gonna turn this thing off!" a rough voice shouted.

It was now that he spoke. "You think you are a hero but you are a fool. You've only sped up the countdown! Because of you, the universe had even less time."

"Well, if the universe is going down anyway, I'll have the pleasure of kicking your butt first!" the voice said to him.

Then, with a buzzing sound that only the human and Azmeth heard, the Omnitrix took over the body.

_Reveal your true self!!_

Then, turning around as he heard the soft but firm voice, he was met with the hard shell of an Arburian Pelarota in the face...breaking his bio suit.

His creation...though it was a machine, it had a soul, and they both respected each other in the few moments after it was created. Now...that was gone. His creation had taken control of the body of the alien it controlled—something he never even put in the programming but somehow found its way in there without his knowing—and attacked him.

He opened his eyes—his true eyes—and climbed out of the suit.

"Look at what you did!" Azmeth exclaimed. "Do you know how long it takes to break in a bio suit like that?"

He found himself looking at the Arburian Pelarota that attacked him, with the Omnitrix insignia on his forehead. He also saw a Petrosapien and his assistant, Myaxx.

"He's really a Grey Matter?" the Arburian Pelarota asked, turning to the others.

"Who knew?" Myaxx said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm a Galvan, so what?" He hopped off the body of the suit. "Does that give you the right to invade my home and destroy my property?"

No one answered. But some_thing_ did.

_Oh, yes..._ a voice in his head hissed hatefully. _It does._

* * *

This was kinda for no reason, but I hope it was enjoyed all the same.


End file.
